


Orgullo

by castroglezGeo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bromance, FMA OTP, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, I love and will go down with Hyuroi so please fight me, M/M, Romance, otp
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castroglezGeo/pseuds/castroglezGeo
Summary: Hughes no deja de hostigar a sus compañeros respecto a esa persona que tanto quiere, lo cual provoca que uno de ellos en especial quede completamente harto.Maes Hughes x Roy MustangDrabble.





	Orgullo

**Author's Note:**

> Nada, que Roy por fin se ha hartado de escuchar parlotear a Maes... ¿qué hará al respecto?

Todos conocían al Teniente Coronel Hughes. Ya fuera por su actuación sobresaliente en la academia militar desde temprana edad, en parte gracias a la terrible rivalidad -que después se convertiría en amistad- con el Alquimista de Fuego, o por sus hazañas en la guerra de Ishval, por su investigación en el puesto que ejercía actualmente o simplemente, por lo buena persona que era.

Pero los que no tenían tantos conocimientos sobre su historia de fondo, quienes le habían conocido más recientemente, podían reconocer al Teniente Coronel Hughes por un peculiar hábito: parlotear y elogiar a su persona importante.

No era algo normal, no. Es decir, sí que lo era para él pero simplemente uno no podía concebir de dónde sacaba tanta felicidad, melosidad y amor un héroe de guerra. Pero lo hacía.

Maes Hughes se pasaba horas al teléfono hablando de lo espléndida que era aquella persona. Aunque nadie le había visto, cada uno de los que se habían tomado la molestia de prestarle atención al Teniente Coronel se habían hecho alguna imagen mental –más que seguramente errónea- de cómo sería dicha persona, ya que Hughes le describía casi como un ser perfecto, de personalidad extremadamente noble, moderadamente modesta pero infinitamente cálida. Un cabello corto que le iba de maravilla, una piel suave que le fascinaba y unos ojos demasiado especiales para ser comprendidos por alguien más que no fuera él. Y la lista podía seguir y durar desde que empezaba un turno y terminaba otro; Hughes podía desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer sin cansancio, si así se lo permitiese la pobre alma que se encontrara frente a él o del otro lado de la bocina.

Últimamente ése era el pobre desgraciado de Mustang.

El Alquimista Nacional era un viejo amigo del Maes, que si bien habían comenzado como rivales la vida –y sus carreras- les habrían unido cada vez más íntimamente al pasar de los años.

Pero el Coronel había llegado a su límite.

Después de todo el tiempo que tenían de haber vuelto de la guerra y vivir unas vidas más rutinarias, los parloteos de Hughes se le escapaban de la boca a todas horas, con todo mundo. El hombre parecía no tener respeto por nadie.

Aquella tarde hablaban por teléfono, nuevamente sin ningún motivo que involucrase a la milicia.

"Te digo, Mustang, es que cuando estamos juntos muchas veces no puede ni hablar, ¡es tan adorable!" decía con un tono cargado de emoción en su voz. A Roy pocas cosas le irritaban a tal grado "Intimidarle de esa forma es tan fácil, se ve tan vulnerable y sólo me dan ganas de protegerle, ¡no me puedo resistir! Deberías verle, estoy seguro que te causaría la misma reacción."

Roy no podía soportar escucharle hablar con tal ímpetu de aquella persona que tanto amaba, simplemente le ponía de los nervios. Si bien le había tolerado hasta ahora era porque se lo debía y por cómo lo estimaba, pero todo aquello ya había sido suficiente.

"Teniente Coronel, hoy mismo lo veré y podrá decirme lo que quiera en persona, pero por el tempo que me queda le ruego me deje hacer mi trabajo en paz."

Dicho aquello, aunque batallando con algunas protestas de su amigo logró terminar la llamada.

No era que Mustang estuviera celoso de todo aquello, pues él tenía muy en claro el tipo de relación que mantenía con Maes, pero veía innecesario, inapropiado y sumamente irrespetuoso el comportamiento de su amigo.

Reunidos en el hotel de Central donde Mustang se hospedaría y por fin solos dentro del privado, continuaron con lo pendiente.

"Me ofende que prefieras esta lujosa habitación de hotel a mi casa donde eres siempre recibido, Roy" le dijo con una mirada de reproche.

"Sabe perfectamente por qué la prefiero, Teniente Coronel Hughes. Además" agregó, claramente refiriéndose a sus presumidos temas de conversación favoritos "No sé qué tan recibido sea en su casa, después de todo lo que ha dicho por ahí."

Maes reaccionó a aquel comentario acusativo alzando una de sus cejas y sonriendo de lado, sínico.

"Roy..."

Con un movimiento rápido, Hughes tenía acorralado contra la pared al Alquimista de Fuego. Su proximidad era peligrosa para la integridad de ambos, y sabían que si eran descubiertos de tal manera muy seguramente ambos quedarían fuera del ejército.

"¿En verdad eso te molesta? Tú sabes que..."

"¡Basta, Hughes!" protestó sin poder liberarse de su aprisionamiento "No tengo por qué seguir aguantando tus largos monólogos, y tampoco tiene por qué hacerlo nadie más. Te has excedido."

La mirada del Teniente Coronel se afiló, lo cual provocó un estremecimiento del Coronel quien por cada segundo que pasaban en esa cercanía temía más y más por su integridad.

"Roy, ¿te molesta que hable así de ti? Si no puedo guardarme todos estos sentimientos que tengo por ti, ¿qué quieres que haga con ellos?"

El nombrado se removió incómodo y sonrojado por las declaraciones que aún lograban ponerlo nervioso y apenado como si fuera un adolescente. Intentó ganar espacio usando sus brazos pero ambos fueron removidos con brusquedad y atrapados por las muñecas por una de las manos del Teniente.

"¡Maes! ¿Crees que disfruto que hable de mí de esa forma? ¡Y conmigo mismo! Sabes que monitorean todas las líneas ¡qué vergüenza!... así jamás podré ser tomado enserio y convertirme en Fuhrer."

Hughes rodeó la cintura del alquimista y lo atrajo hacia sí para juntar sus cuerpos, logrando que el sonrojo del último incrementara un tanto más. Acercó su rostro al del Coronel girando un poco para depositar sus labios en el lóbulo de éste, para susurrarle.

"Lo siento, Roy" hizo una pausa mientras le respiraba al oído, y luego continuó "¿Recuerdas que mencioné por teléfono lo adorable que te ves cuando estas nervioso?"

"Tsk..." comenzó quejándose, pero su lóbulo siendo chupado le hizo aguatar la respiración y no poder objetar nada más.

De la oreja se pasó al cuello, y las manos del Teniente Coronel tomaron vida por todo su cuerpo, desvistiéndole lentamente del uniforme. Mientras el Alquimista de Fuego se lamentaba la poca fuerza de voluntad con la que siempre confrontaba a Maes Hughes y del poder enorme que éste tenía sobre él.

Por más embarazoso que fuera, el Coronel Mustang tendría que seguir soportando las descripciones melosas que el Teniente Coronel Hughes iba dándole a todo el ejército sobre su pareja, sobre él.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡A Roy le da vergüenza que hablen así de él! Y lo peor es que tiene que escucharlo directamente de él en una línea oficial del ejército, jiji! Bueno, quizá no sea lo peor, pero es lo que finalmente le colmó la paciencia.
> 
> Ellos son mi OTP de FMA, y tristemente me he encontrado que hay muy poco de ellos! Pero en fin, espero les haya gustado!


End file.
